Nightmare
by Alatta Nabhan
Summary: Erwin yang mendadak berubah menjadi gila paranoid terhadap mimpinya sendiri hanya mampu disembuhkan oleh obat yang hanya bisa diperoleh dari sang isteri.


Tidak ada keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fiksi ini. Hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi seorang penulis yang sedang berkobar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nightmare**

**Humor/Parody**

**Rate T**

**Alatta Nabhan**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan bernuansa klasik ala kemiliteran tahun baheula, sekilas tampak sesosok pria blonde tengah menenggelamkan wajah ke permukaan meja kerjanya sendiri tanpa diketahui apa maksudnya sembari menunggu sang isteri tertjintah mengantar secangkir kopi hitam pekat tanpa pemanis buatan kesukaannya.

Terdengar beberapa kali ketukan halus dari pintu yang terbuat dari kayu di depannya. Muncullah seorang wanita muda berkacamata kotak berambut cokelat dikuncir dengan sebuah nampan di tangan.

"Selamat pagi, Erw─"

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

"Eh? Apa salahku?"

Sebenarnya bukan dibilang ngusir, sih. Karena sang komandan ikut keluar juga sambil menyeret wanita tersebut yang kelabakan bingung dan memegang sebuah nampan berisi cangkir yang hendak dihidangkannya untuk sang suami.

"Kau tahu, Hanji," ujar pria beriris biru itu dengan napas berat. "Aku bermimpi buruk barusan. Aku melihat kau yang masuk ke ruanganku sambil membawa nampan secara tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang lalu kau terpeleset, tumpahan kopi mengotori kontrak bisnis Dot Pixis, yang kemudian membuat pria tua itu marah sekali kepadaku dan melemparku keluar jendela, kemudian kita jatuh miskin karena harus mengobati kepalamu yang mengalami pendarahan dalam dan gegar otak parah, lalu─"

Hanji mengunci mulut Erwin dengan telapak tangannya. "─jangan kau teruskan. Apa katamu tadi? Kulit pisang?" tanyanya dengan bola mata sibuk menjelajahi seluk-beluk lantai dan kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Iya! Lalu karena kecerobohanku, pangkatku diturunkan dari komandan menjadi penjaga kuda,"

"MANA MUNGKIN TERJADI HAL SEPERTI ITU." Wanita berambut cokelat itu tidak habis pikir mengapa suaminya yang biasanya berpikir berdasarkan logika dan realita kini mau saja mempercayai takhayul bunga tidur seperti itu. Hanji mengerutkan keningnya lelah.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau hanya─"

"RIVAILLEEEE! TURUN DARI SITU! NANTI KAU JATUH!"

Hanji segera berbalik keluar kantor dan berlari cepat ke ruang perpustakaan di mana ia melihat Erwin sedang menggoyang-goyangkan susuran tangga tempat lelaki bertubuh pendek berpijak dengan brutal.

"ERWIN! HENTIKAN! KAU INI SENGAJA YA!"

"IYA AKU SENGAJA! INI TANDA AKU MASIH SAYANG SAMA ANAK BUAHKU!"

"HANJI! SELAMATKAN AKU DARI SUAMIMU YANG KELAINAN JIWA INI!"

Dan tiga detik kemudian, terdengar suara gedebukan tidak beraturan menghantam lantai.

"Erw─"

Sepasang tangan kekar mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu wanita pencinta titan tersebut. "Isteriku, aku bermimpi kalau Rivaille jatuh dari tangga, cairan desinfektan tumpah ke mulutnya dan membuatnya sakaratul maut dan akhirnya mati,"

"Erw─"

"Tapi syukurlah, Rivaille. Kau masih hidup," ujar sang komandan kesatuan itu sambil memeluk erat anak buahnya sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

"Erw─"

"MIKE KAU TERNYATA MASIH HIDUP!"

"Kau ini gila, ya, Erwin. Iyalah, sejak kapan aku mati?" sahut seorang pria berkumis tipis yang ikut bergabung saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah perpustakaan markas dengan nada sebal.

"Aku bermimpi kalau hidungmu dimakan titan dan seumur hidup harus menggunakan hidung palsu dari sumbangan yayasan cacat permanen King Balto."

"...kau ini bicara apa...?"

"Eh, ternyata kalian ada di sini,"

Pemilik sepasang bola mata kehijauan mencuatkan kepalanya dari balik rak.

"J-J-JAEGER!"

"Ya, _chief?_"

"Untuk sementara ini jangan keluyuran ke mana-mana, ya, nak. Aku bermimpi melihatmu dimakan titan lalu kau keluar dari perut titan itu dengan wujud titan pula, kemudian nyaris membuat seisi markas mogok makan saat mengetahui kau bisa berubah menjadi titan,"

"─Ng, lalu?" Eren menyipitkan matanya bingung.

"Dan aku melihat Rivaille menendangimu dengan kejam sampai gigimu patah dan Hanji menyimpan patahan gigimu itu untuk diawetkan di museum,"

"Kau yakin Erwin masih waras?" bisik Rivaille perlahan ke telinga rekannya yang berkacamata.

Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak yakin."

.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU TIDAK GILA! AKU TIDAK GILA! KALIAN SALAH TANGKAP!"

"Maaf, Erwin, tapi kurasa kau harus mendapatkan penanganan dari ahlinya jika kau ingin keseharian kita berubah normal seperti dulu lagi," sahut Hanji sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang dibasahi air mata.

"Tenang saja Nyonya Smith, kami pasti akan menjaganya dengan ba─LHO? MANA KOMANDAN?"

Baru setengah detik koma sekian, seisi markas dari seluruh unit brigade ribut menyuarakan hilangnya komandan muda _recon corps_ layaknya pengumuman ternak lepas.

"ERWIIIIIINNN!"

Tanpa sengaja Hanji melihat suaminya tengah mengejar trio botak kalangan perwira─Connie Springer, Keith Shadis, dan Dot Pixis.

"Berhenti kalian! Aku perlu kalian di saat dunia ini kiamat dan matahari padam!"

"MAUMU APA ERWIIINN?!" teriak Pixis sambil berusaha memanjat batang pohon beringin diikuti oleh kedua pria botak yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"KEPALA KALIAN YANG TERANG DAN LICIN ITULAH YANG KUMAU! KEMBALIIII!"

Hanji yang sedang bersiap meloncati jendela menuju halaman, dikejutkan kehadiran sesosok misterius berjubah yang mendadak muncul di sampingnya.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, suamimu itu menderita penyakit _Albtraum _yang disebabkan kurang tidur akibat kelelahan dan tekanan batin,"

"...hei, Rico, aku tidak punya waktu melayani candaanmu itu." timpal Hanji dengan muka bete. "Memangnya tekanan batin seperti apa?"

"E─eh? Bukan, bukan! Aku bukan─ehem. Sepertinya yang dibutuhkan suamimu itu adalah sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dari isterinya tersayang,"

"AP─CIUMAN?!"

Wajah wanita beriris almond kecokelatan itu langsung merona dari ujung telinga sampai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Muahahahahahaha! Adios─"

**GUBRAK**

"─maaf, pintu keluar ada di sebelahnya,"

Sosok berjubah itu membungkukkan badannya yang sempoyongan berkali-kali dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan dan kembali menghilang dari balik pintu, diikuti bunyi gelundungan random dan suara kucing mengeong kaget.

"─dan aku lupa bilang kalau di sana ada anak tangga,"

.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

.

Lelaki pirang yang menyandang status_ get married with Hanji Zoe_ itu masih sibuk berputar-putar dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan kondisi acakadul menyerupai gembel dan nyaris mendekati label _Lunatic Person Completed_.

"Erwin."

Sang isteri bertubuh jangkung melayang di udara menggunakan 3DMG dan mendaratkan tumpuan kakinya pada atap sebuah rumah sambil memandang suaminya sendu.

"Hanji! Turun dari sana! Aku bermimpi kalau kau─"

Sesuatu yang lembut dan ranum menyentuh bibir tipis Erwin tanpa banyak kata dan mengulumnya pelan.

"─kalau aku menciummu?" bisik Hanji sensual di telinga lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"..."

Erwin terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum bahagia paling cerah yang pernah isterinya lihat sepanjang pernikahan mereka.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Salam perkenalan dari Alatta Nabhan untuk kalian semua! Saya masih bersaudara dengan akun Cherry-Sakura05 ^^ apa di sini ada yang mengenal dia dan menjadikannya sebagai author favorit? XD Gegara dia juga saya yang baru masuk jadi author langsung bikin EruHan, ASDAGHJAKLAGHSADGHAK

Pair ini unyu dan saya greget banget kenapa mereka gak dijadiin pair canon ASDASDASD saya masih baru, jadi mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya m(_ _)m

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
